The Sand Man
by Humanitysmoststrongest
Summary: Lily is a girl who was kicked out of her own home by her mother who never wanted her. Her father died so nobody was left to love her. Well that she knew of. On the verge of death in the hot desert sun she was saved by the most ruthless criminal in the Sand Village. He is known as The Sand Man. A forgotten first love and a forgotten childhood and one man knows it all. The Sand Man.


I should have listened to her, my mother that is. She had told me before I left she had said that I won't live very long out there. She told me if the desert doesn't kill me the Sand People would finish the job. They are not reasonable people if they feel you are a threat then you will die. She told me that she could really care less if I died or not. She told me I was not wanted, not important to the world and that I was a no body. Now I am going to die.

The sun had been burning for hours which felt like days. I was burnt beyond compared my skin passed the point of sun burn. I could have a great possibility of having cancer, the sand had blistered my feet to the point that they were numb and my lips chapped no beyond chapped.

I then look up at the blistering sun that seemed like it never moved from that very spot for how long I had been outside. It felt like year. I was going nowhere wait, I was walking somewhere I was walking to my death. I began to laugh I looked up at the sun and flipped it off yelling, "FUCK YOU SUN HAHAH," that is it I officially went insane from way too much sun.

I then fell on my knees. My vision blurred and I could barely make out a person's figure. Fear shot threw my veins like a wild fire, _I'm good as dead_. That is all I remember thinking before I passed out.

"You are a worthless child you can never do anything right." My mom sat before me face grim and a devilish smile was placed on her face.

"You know, I think you should leave this house. Your dad left me to take care of a worthless child such as you."

I looked at here in disbelief almost as if she were crazy, "Where do you expect me to go then?"

"Anywhere is fine but this town. I don't want to see your face when I'm walking on the streets. Your face disgust me, your existence is discussing, and you in general just want to make me vomit."

Her face had cringed just saying those word to me, her own flesh and blood.

"What but there is nothing but desert out there how am I to live?"

She looked at me and laughed and said, "I don't know all I know was that you won't live very long out there and that if the desert doesn't kill you; then the Sand People will finish what the desert started."

My eyes fluttered open and I saw I was in a tiny room hooked up with fluids. I began to get up but then someone stopped me. I looked to see it was an old man. His hair a gray white color, his eyes a gray color more like a gray blue color.

"You should not do that you will get light headed."

"How did I get here?" I asked groggily.

"Well to be honest I would have believed he would have killed you."

"Wait who would have killed me?"

"The Sand Man of course. He is the one who gave us the bad reputation of killing all who come near our village. But you, he saved I am quite amused that he chose to let you live. Do you know the Sand Man personally, a lover perhaps?"

I was taken aback and said, "I know no Sand Man and why don't you guys go get this man and put him in jail?" I asked looking at the old man.

"There are some complications with that." He said dragging out complications.

"Complications? What is so complicated with catching one man who kills people?''

The old man sighed and said, "I don't expect you to believe me but, he controls the sand. It is like a power that was given to the wrong person. He was born with it and that is all I know about him. He kills when he wants and how he wants. That is why I am confused why he brought you here and you weren't dead. It is out of charter for him to do that."

I looked at him like he was stupid and crazy then again I don't live in this town so I would not know what is true and what was not true. "What is the Sand Man's name?"

I asked him warily. He looked at me and said, "Nobody knows his name all we know him is by

The Sand Man."

My eye just twitched slightly, how am I supposed to know somebody if I don't know their name. "Aside from that you must stay here for a few days."

I looked at him and then asked him, "How long have I been out if I may ask."

He sighed and said, "A good three days maybe four days."

"Oh, wow that is a long time. If you don't mind me asking then how come my whole body is not covered in burns? I still have burns here and there but I clearly remember being full of burns."

The old man looked at me and said, "We have a good medical center here, actually the best in the world. Our patients heal the quickest."

So they really want outsiders here it is just that, that The Sand Man keeps it from them. He will kill anybody who comes in sight.

Later that night I could not sleep at all. I laid there awake and unable to sleep. I wonder if my mother thinks I am dead. I wonder if she is happy that I am supposedly dead. I look out the window and at the full moon. I can't believe I am alive. The more I thank about it the more I owe The Sand Man a 'thank you'.

I can't believe I am even thinking about thanking a murder. Murder or not he did save me. Just then the hospital door was thrown open. Men came stomping in and without notice they ripped the fluids out of me without mercy. I screamed in pain. It felt like somebody was torturing me.

"You have been convicted of two crimes in Sand Village. One you come from an enemy village and two you are associated with The Sand Man somehow."

"Stop she knows nothing of the Sand Man."

"Shut up Phil she was brought alive by THE Sand Man. He normally kills people not save them."

The man grabbed me and took me off of the bed and began to drag me off. At that moment I felt his grip loosen and then a thud on the floor. I looked down just to see sand move away from him. I turned around to see a tall man, hair the color of blood, skin smooth and white I was kind of surprised that he was so pail considering he lived in the desert. His cloths were of holy jeans that seemed slightly faded and a black tee-shirt with a lather trench jacket.

"OH MY GOD HE IS HERE RUN!" everybody yelled.

I just stood there looking at the man that stood about five feet away from me. "You, are you…." before I could say anymore he jumped out the window. I just stood there motionless and speechless, "What was that."

Phil came up to me and said, "Looks like you have a falling angel guardian buy your side."

"Why me though? Why watch over me? I have never seen him before in my life." Phil looked at me and said, "He clearly remembers you." I shook my head trying to remember him but, nothing I got nothing at all. I looked out the window he had jumped out in. Something about him seems so I don't know drawing.

4


End file.
